Naruto : Monk's Way
by ShockUzu
Summary: What if Three years training has been slightly different. You know some here & some there. Watch how it turn out to be beneficial to Naru-verse. Naruto Monk-style.
1. Chapter 1 Aftermath

What if Three years training has been slightly different. You know some here & some there. Watch how it turn out to be beneficial to Naru-verse.

This story starts right after the Sasuke Retrieval mission.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 1: A New start!

"**Chidori**!"

"**Rasengan!**"

A 13 years old blond ninja was thinking hard about how his life turned out.

His latest mission failure...

What if he had taken Iruka's lesson seriously...  
What if he had done some more training...  
What if he had spend his time in better way than just for recognition by konoha populus.  
What if ...  
What if ..

"** Will you stop whining ?** " kyuubi roared.  
" **What a loser** "

Naruto shook his head of the morbid thoughts, now wasn't the time to be dwelling on such things. Sasuke's defection had opened Naruto's eyes to the reality of his situation.

He needed to get stronger, he had to train and try his hardest to become a real shinobi, not the loud brat who could not even bring back someone he considered a brother.

As he was now Naruto was lacking in every aspect of being a shinobi.

In every battle he had fought so far if it were not for the Kyuubi, Naruto knew he would have died.

During the battle on the bridge, in the Land of Wave he had used it to fight Haku.  
During his fight with Orochimaru in the forest of death he had been forced to use it.  
During fight with Gaara,  
During fight with Sasuke,

Every major battle he had been in he had used it.

' I can count on my one hand the skill I have. Shadow clone jutsu, Rasengan, Academy Three, and Sexy jutsu. That's all . I don't have anything to call myself a ninja '.

=== Hokage Tower ===

" So how he's doing ?"

" I can't say anything about it Jiraiya"

" What do you mean ? " Jiraiya said with a small hint of surprise and confusion.

Tsunade snorted " He is just dwelling on his failed mission and just saying 'what if this or that'".

"Good news . Akatsuki won't be trying to capture bijus until three & half years. Orochi-teme can't have Uchiha for same time period. I want to take kid away from Konoha for training trip for three and half year to make himeself ready for action ahead. "  
" Why outside ? He's safe here than away from Konoha and you know council won't agree. "

"..."

" Well ..."  
Tsunade turned to face Jiraiya with serious look.  
Jiraiya looked thoughtful for a moment, "I imagined there would be some problems to this. So I am just going to pull San-nin card on council."  
Jiraiya spent the next hour explaining his thoughts about this training trip.

=== Hospital Room ===

Naruto turned his head to the side away from her "Sorry, Sakura-chan. I wasn't able to bring back Sasu…"

"SHUT UP!"

Naruto's head shot up hearing this as he looked up at Sakura only for his eyes to widen slightly "Sa-Sakura-chan…" He stammered out as she glared down at him with pure unhindered rage.

"Don't you dare say Sasuke-kun's name, you BEAST!" She finished yelling at him with a thunderous slap to the side of his face, causing him to be sent falling to the ground. Naruto soon rolled over and started to push himself up onto his hands and knees while gritting his teeth in pain before he started coughing up more blood again.

After a few seconds of spitting out the remaining globs of blood in his mouth he turned his head to look back at Sakura, over his shoulder "Sa-Sakura, w-wha…"

"You're nothing compared to Sasuke-kun. You don't even deserve to lie at his feet. You're an abomination that never should have been born Naruto, a freak, a fucking demon!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes hearing this as he started to push himself back up onto his knees before he started getting back up to his feet "b- but ...!"

However before he could get back up to his feet, Sakura delivered a right hook to the side of Naruto's head, knocking him back down to the ground. "You are what you are, and what you are is the Kyuubi!" From back down on the ground Naruto's eyes widened hearing this before a smirk appeared on Sakura's face "Yes I know about you and Kyuubi, but… I know the real truth. You're not the container for the Kyuubi. You ARE the bastard fox!"

"..."

Before he could say anything else she knocked him down again with a well placed kick.

Then came a loud yell of "Enough!"

Naruto looked over to the side, where the voice had called out from, only to see Tsunade walking up to him with a scroll in hand. "Baa-chan?"

Hearing this Tsunade just glared down at Sakura before ramming her fist into Sakura's gut.

Naruto winced in pain before coughing up some blood. He then raised his head back up and shot a glare at Tsunade "What the hell was that for, why are you hitting her when its my fault?!. I failed to bring Sasuke back and because of me my whole team is in hospital. ..."

Tsunade just narrowed her eyes "Silence!"

She then turned her back to him and faced Pink-haired waste-of kunoichi.  
Tsunade started speaking to Sakura " What a waste of a judgement of mine. Here I thought you were a better ninja. _Perfect Chakra Control, Exellent knowledge..._ I hereby disband Team 7. You are getting absorbed in Team Ten as Shikamaru got to Chu-nin. Just get out of here. "

Sakura just narrowed her eyes at him before nodding to Tsu- no Hokage-sama and left.

Then she turned her back to him and sighed.

" Just shut up and listen brat. I don't care what you thing about this whole situation but know this that its not your fault Uchiha boy turned traitor or Team got injured. Just be ready to face trial of Shinobi life or get the fuck out of program. you hear me ?"

He nods and shake his head to get rid of his self-pity thoughts.

" Sorry... "

" That's better. Now listen I just got some news for you..."

=== Sometimes later ===

Naruto was finally released from the hospital with Tsunade's approval and immediately went to his apartment. Jiraiya told him that they would be leaving the next day so that would be enough time for Naruto to tie up any loose ends he had. The blonde had said goodbye to all his friends in that weak and told them that he would get stronger in no time.

Currently, Naruto was packing his bags full of essentials for his trip, but if one looked close enough they would see that the blonde wasn't entirely focused on packing, Those conditions of trip that Naruto knew about had occupied his mind for that entire week.

=== Next day morning ===

"So where are we going Ero-Sennin?" Naruto asked as he looked up at the larger male.

" Fire Temple "

AN: Thats all for first Chapter. Enjoy The Shock of your life.


	2. Chapter 2 Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Well first chapter would have given the hint I'm going to follow. Don't worry it won't be all super naruto. Just smart & calm naruto.  
costructive comment are welcomed & flames or something like that Just don't read.

Chapter 2 : Return!

=== Present At Valley of the End ===

On the right, standing on the foot of the statue of the Shodai Hokage and former leader of the Senju clan, Senju Hashirama, was  
Uzumaki Naruto. The whisker like marks on his cheeks had deepened and seemed more defined.  
His face had lost his baby fat and had a more angular masculine look to it. The features on his face have sharpen so had the whisker-  
like marks giving him a feral look when his expression matched the intensity that was in his eyes. Despite the intensity, the clarity in  
his eyes has never left him showing his determination, resolve and control. His taste in clothes had changed as well. He was wearing a  
black green short shirt kimono and matching pants with a hole in it ; under which he wore mesh armour that showed out of the  
sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt. He also had on a pair of black shinobi  
sandals and a Konoha Hitai-ate wrapped around his forehead.  
He was involved in different environments and was exposed to a lot more things and situations for these three years.

" Bring back memory. Don't you Think Jiraiya Sensei. "

" Yeah "

' I'm coming back Konoha '

=== A year and half after Naruto's Departure ===

The monks were infamous for their etaiton ( Nature Release ), weapon mastery, and sealing arts. Better yet, They could harness  
Taijutsu at a young age better than even Ninja acadamy .  
They were not a bloodthirsty group of shinobi, in fact they were not bloodthirsty at all.

They were monks.

The Fire Temple (Hi no Tera) was a large ninja temple or shinobi monastery in the Land of Fire that strongly resembled the Shaolin  
Monastery except that it only housed ninja monks. It was particularly famous among ninja temples.

The monks of Fire Temple were led by former Twelve Guardian Ninja Member Chiriku. The Temple was located in an area  
surrounded by forests and was said to overflow with nature. The temple was surrounded on three sides by mountains and a large  
field to the south. The graves of four of the Twelve Guardian Ninja lie in each of the cardinal directions with the temple in the centre.

Chiriku was a bald man with dark eyes, and very thick eyebrows. He wore the standard attire of the ninja monk along with the sash  
worn by members of the Twelve Guardia Ninja group.  
But he was a force to be reckoned.

Chiriku opens his eyes after a long meditation and observed figure standing near him.

The figure removed his hat showing his blonde hair and cerulean eyes but not showing past the top of his nose. The teen bowed. "  
Chiriku-sama ..."

" How many time have I told you not to call me sama. My boy, you have learned all lesson I thought necessary for you. You have to  
leave a day after. Jiraiya will be coming to collect you. Go prepare for your departure. "

" Hai Chiriku-sama . "

Chiriku sighed and returned to his meditation.

' Well I never thought I can ever control this bundle of energy when he came. What was a brat now a young man with strong will  
greater than I thought possible. '

' Naruto, I never thought you would have controlled your raging emotion to a controlled maelstrom but I know I'll hearing your  
adventures. Just keep yourself as you are. World needs young man likes you to mold a new era. '

=== Flashback ===

"So where are we going Ero-Sennin?" Naruto asked as he looked up at the larger male.

" Fire Temple "

" I'm sure your types are strictly prohibited to enter such place so whats meaning to go there. " retorted Naruto.

" Your such a dense its not even funny you know. I'm a sage of Toad clan. We are highly respectful of nature due to mastery of  
Senjutsu i.e Nature chakra release. " said Jiraiya with serious posture.

" You just shut up, we will be approaching Fire Temple in couple of hours. I'll answer all your question related to this , ok? "

Naruto sighed in defeat " ok. "

=== At Gate of fire temple ===

" Jiraiya-sama " greeted the gate guards.

Jiraiya nods in greeting and asked " I'm here to see Chiriku- dono. Is he available ? "

" Please wait inside we'll inform your arrival to Chiriku-sama. " said first guard and goes inside to perform said task.

" Please make yourself comfortable " Said second guard and leaves for his post at gate.

After fifteen minute later

" Hello Jiraiya-dono, How have you been ?" greeted Chiriku.

" Hello Chiriku-dono, I'm doing better . I've informed you our arrival. This is my young apprentice Uzumaki Naruto. " motioning  
hands towards Naruto.

" Oh ! Yes So this is Uzumaki Naruto. The famous jinchuriki of Kyuubi. Hello Naruto, My name is Chiriku. " said Chiriku nodding  
slightly to his direction.

Naruto frowns at mention of Kyuubi. But still bowing humbly he greets " Hi Chiriku-sama. "

" Naruto Chiriku-dono will be working on your basic skill as a ninja. He will be teaching you various things used from daily life to  
battle. You will be learning from him first year and half. So Chiriku-dono he's all yours for now. I'll taking my leave. " said Jiraiya with  
curt nod and turns toward exit.

" Woah wait a minute what do you mean by your leaving Ero-sennin. Your definitely going to reseach of yours. " said Naruto angrily.  
" Why I've to learn here why not your teaching me this things. You'r my teacher not he. "

" What a irrespectible and ill-mannered brat you are. You have to be conditioned in art of humility. " said Chiriku with a edge.

=== Flashback ===

=== Naruto POV ===

After packing his stuff he began moving toward gates. When he passed through forest surrounding Temple .

Naruto was surprised when he noticed he was at already at the gates to greet the Toad Sage. He was enjoying his walk through  
nature. Oddly enough, he (Jiraiya) had bandages on his arms and some slap marks over his cheek . After a minute or so of going  
through him, he asked " You won't ever learn, do you Jiraiya-Sensei. "

" What Jiraiya-Sensei. Wow I never thought I'll hear that from you "

" So are you ready for departure Jiraiya-Sensei. "

" Just listen I want to tell you about your parents. I waited for this because after we left Konoha you were in so much turmoil I  
thought you will take it wrong. "

" Do you know who were Minato Namikaze & Kushina Uzumaki. .."

=== Sometimes later ===

" Jiraiya-Sensei. "

" hmm yes baby yes. Come to lord Jiraiya. I knew you would fall for my charm Tsu-hime. "

" Jiraiya-Sensei. "

" ohhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhh just keep going Tsu-hime. I am cum..."

" Water Style : Water Bullet "

" Arrghhhh , what are you doing brat ? I was just approaching climax. "

A 16 year old Naruto with height of 5'10'' an athlete built young man tries to wake his Master.

Naruto shakes his head and said " You were dreaming of Tsunade-baa-chan, ...again. What's your problem ? Can't you just be a  
non-perverted old man. "

" Nonsense, You have to once enjoy charm of women. Then tell me your advice. ... So why you wanted to wake me up ? "

" I Think we should be get going to home. "

" Ok Now I think you can take on Akatsuki and might come winner but still... "

" I think remaining time to work with you and Kakashi-sensei for some experience will be much better. So we should be get going. "

" Alright lets go ... (Stomach growls ) ... but can I have some breakfast first. "

" Sure ."

=== A week later ===

On this particular afternoon a lone figure was spotted sitting at the Hokage monument. The said figure in fact was sitting on the head  
of the Yondaime. One leg dangling of the edge swinging back and forth as if it was the fringe of the Yondaime blowing in the wind.

The other leg propped up close to the figure's body in turn propping up his forearm on which the figure's head was resting on his  
open palm. His head was tilted slightly to the side with a faraway look on his face as he gazed down at the village where he once  
belonged to before he left. Such an expression on his face giving him the look of innocence if one was to look only on the surface.

Once the wind blows his blonde hair aside and one was to look deep into his clear blue eyes one will see an intensity that comes with  
a lot of hardship pain and emotional scarring.

The figure looks down at head he was sitting on and lets out a sigh.

" It's been three years ne, Otou-san? since I last saw you ," said the figure chuckling in a sad manner. " Though that time I didn't  
know ."

The figure shifted his gaze to the head on the right of the one he was sitting on.

" Ne, Hokage-jiji why didn't you tell me? I would have done anything to have known. I guess I can't blame you. I'm sure you had  
your reasons."

Rustling of leaves cut the figure's quiet time with the dead kages as other person made his appearance. The seated figure looked back  
to see a tall man with long bushy white hair appeared out of the vegetation into the clearing of the monument.

" Naruto, It's time to head into the village, " said Jiraiya, one of the Legendary Sannin.

Naruto's face lit up and grinned at his sensei.

" Finally I get to see Baa-chan, Shizune-nechan, Sakura-ch.. Sakura and the rest of my friends again!" said Naruto. After a moment  
punching his fist in the air in a display of joy and excitement.

" Lets go.."

=== Hokage's office ===

On this particular afternoon one could also see another blonde, female this time, hunched over behind a desk scribbling away almost  
covered from sight by stacks of paper. The Godaime runs her fingers through her hair and lets out a sigh.

"People wouldn't think such a glorious job such as being the Hokage would consist mainly of fights with paper," said Tsunade  
putting down her pen and pushing herself back as she leans back on her chair. Chuckles could be heard from one of the two figures  
flanking her assisting with the paper work. On her right would be Shizune, fellow medic nin personal assistant to Tsunade and a long  
time friend. On her left would be Sakura a promising apprentice already surpassing her expectations that she held for the girl. Already  
the young girl turning 16 is coming close to what Tsunade was in her prime with added abilities in her arsenal which Tsunade didn't  
have in her time.

"Now now Tsunade-sama. Are you about to create another excuse for you shirk on your responsibility ?" said Shizune quirking an  
eyebrow at the Hokage. Tsunade crossed her arms sticked her nose up in the air snorting in indignance.

"Hn. What's wrong with taking a little break?"

"Nothing unless the little break lasts almost the entire day Hokage-sama," added Sakura letting out a snicker. Tsunade glared at her  
apprentice. Sakura backed a bit holding her hands up however started gigling.

"Well that is true," said Shizune nodding in a sagely manner. Tsunade's already crossed arms tightened around her huge bosom and  
closed her eyes in a display of refusal to admit to their playful accusations.

"Che! Now both of you are ganging up on me. What if that I've never made that bet with that whiskered blond brat. My life would  
have been so easy. " retorted Tsunade.

Sakura lowers her head in shame for incident happen three years ago. She 'd never wanted to say those things to him but now she  
totally regrets for believing her mom for all those this. If Naruto would have been a demon much less than Kyuubi then he would  
never allowded her to berate him or beat for that mission to bring back Sasuke.

Tsunade takes a brief look at Sakura ." You know when he would come back just ask for his forgiveness , he'd gladly accept you as  
his friend again. That brat is most forgiving than almost anyone. Its already have been three years. Jiraiya gonna get to receiving side  
of my powered punch. He never said anything about his progress or when he'll come back. "

=== Same time At Great Gates of Konoha ===

Naruto pushed off the tree and continued towards the gate with Jiraiya following . Once Naruto made it to the gate he looked up from  
the ground to find two eternal guards of Konoha " Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane " waiting there at gate post .  
He thought ' Why are they always getting guard shift. '

" Halt who goes there. State your Identity and purpose ." inquired Kotetsu .

" My name is ... Naruto Uzumaki."


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Well first chapter would have given the hint I'm going to follow. Don't worry it won't be all super naruto. Just smart & calm naruto.

costructive comment are welcomed & flames or something like that Just don't read.

=== Previously ===

_" Halt who goes there. State your Identity and purpose ." inquired Kotetsu ._

_ " My name is ... Naruto Uzumaki."_

**Chapter 2: Welcome Back**

It was a peaceful day in Konoha, as the mid-day sun shone over the village. There was a slight breeze rustling through the entire area, cooling the slightly warm temperature and allowing the many trees that were located all around the village to gently sway.

Many shops were open as merchants sold their wares, while civilians and ninja alike bought them. Teenagers were lounging around the cafés and restaurants, discussing the latest gossip or news. All together it was a very peaceful and calm day.

=== **At Great Gates of Konoha** ===

" Really ? Naruto Uzumaki. Let's see Loud – no, Orange – no, obnoxious – no and Grand entrance - " Sighed Kotetsu . " Again no. So I don't think you qualify as 'Naruto' so tell us who you are imposter."

" I guess I have to complain Tsunade-baa-chan to give you guys some break from 'The Eternal Gate Guard' duty. I think it's getting in your head. Here my ID. Will that be enough. " said Naruto with slight amusement in his voice.

" Tsunade-baa-chan. Man if you've got guts to say a legendary San-nin an old lady. You definitely Naruto . Welcome back Naruto. Just sign here and go to report Tsunade-sama. " said Izumo with a greeting nod.

" If I inquire where's Jiraiya-sama. I thought he'd gone along with you. "

" Well Jiraiya-ero-sensei would have been here but he left me along to go to research. " said Naruto shaking his head in disappointment.

" Well go on and report Hokage-sama. "

" Hai. "

=== **Hokage's office** ===

" He never said anything about his progress or when he'll come back. " said Tsunade with a sigh.

" I'm back, Tsunade-baa-chan. " said Naruto as he entered through window.

Tsunade blinked as she heard the familiar nickname, before her mind rebooted. She blushed in embarrassment for a second. She looked back at the blond, she asked tentatively as she wondered if this was really the blond who had left four years ago.

" I guess I've spoken to soon. Where is that pervert? Why aren't you using door instead of window? And ….. "

Naruto hold his hand out in defense " Whoa whoa , hold your horses baa-chan. Don't wanna have you heart- attack on me, do you? "

" Ok. Welcome brat. And please come inside and start answering. Where is that pervert? " asked Tsunade with a bit of edge in her voice.

" Well , let's just say he's catching on for lost time." 'Peeping at bathhouses for his oh-so-important research' sighed Naruto.

" OK next question. Why aren't you using door? "

" For one its more faster than waiting outside. And it's more safe & quick exit in case building caught fire and … " continued Naruto as sagely as possible.

" Ok. Stop. Next time use door and it's an order. So how was training trip? "

" Well some training here and there. You know. "

"Ok . if you're going to be an asshole. I might have to give you some D-ranks one to evaluate your progress more specifically catching TORA." Said Tsunade shrugging her shoulders in response.

Naruto scratched the back of his head as he gave a sheepish expression.'Sigh' " Ok you won. Just don't ever mention that demonic fur-ball " '_NO offense Kurama._'

'**_NONE TAKEN'_** said Kyuubi yawning laudly.

'As predictable as ever. Tsunade-1 Naruto-0' " Ok speak."

" Will a written report be suffice. Let's say I'm tired from trip and a small fuss with Akatsuki. "

" What Akatsuki. Who're they? Were they Kisame and Itachi or someone else? Where was that pervert then? " asked Tsunade hurridly with obvious motherly concern in her eyes.

"Whoa whoa , slow down. No It was neither Itachi nor Kisame. It was 'Immortal Duo' that's Kakuzu & Hidan the Jashinist. "explained Naurto. "It started when we're leaving Snow Country and crossing across River country as …. "

=== Flashback ===

" Well at last Doto's reign has ended and Koyuki got her rightful position as Daiymo. " said Naruto happily.

" Yeah why not. I still think she won't be doing a fair job . " said Jiraiya grumping at memory of Actress-now-Daiymo Koyuki. For the past year and a half, Jiraiya had been training Naruto nonstop in preparation for his eventual fight with Akatsuki. Akatsuki was an organization that's composed of nine S Class missing-nins and it held some of the most dangerous people on the planet within its ranks. For an unknown reason, they had become interested in Naruto some time back and had already tried once to abduct him when they were searching for Tsunade. Those member were none other than Itachi Uchiha, Kin-slayer Genius and Kisame Hoshigaki, the monster of mist. Well, not exactly for Naruto. They were actually after the thing trapped inside of him.

Kyuubi no kitsune , the great nine tailed fox demon.

Over sixteen years ago, on the day of Naruto's birth, an enormous nine-tailed fox demon attacked the Hidden Village of the Leaf. The monster outclassed the entire shinobi armed forces and was far too powerful to defeat. Their leader at the time, the Yondaime Hokage, sacrificed his life using an extremely powerful jutsu to seal the demon into a newborn child. Naruto was un-lucky one who received the creature and he spent the next twelve years of his life as an outcast in his own village, hated and seen as the demon itself rather than its living prison. Even crueler, he had no idea why the villagers all hated him until the day he stole a forbidden scroll from the Hokage and a traitor ninja told him the true story. He wasn't destined to be alone forever, though, and soon after he became a genin he found people he could call friends

Over three years ago one of his closest friend, Uchiha Sasuke brother of Itachi Uchiha, betrayed their Hidden Village in a blind pursuit of power. He and Naruto nearly killed each other during his escape, with Sasuke barely emerging the victor. He defected to Konoha's strongest enemy, Snake Sannin, Orochimaru. Ever since, Naruto had dedicated himself to becoming stronger not only to defend himself against the Akatsuki, but to able to protect the people important to him from any threat. He didn't want a repeat of what befell Sasuke to happen to any of his other friends. After all, Orochimaru certainly wouldn't be satisfied with only Sasuke when he had the whole Leaf to conquer. And so here he was, on a training trip in the middle of nowhere, with only a perverted hermit with debatable sanity as his company.

" You'r still bitching for that kiss, aren't you? " sighed Naurto.

" Well you weren't alone helping her, were you? " whined Jiraiya acting very un-mature for his AGE.

" … " Naruto suddenly turned to his left and asked Jiraiya " Can you sense that Jiraiya-sensei. It's a very large release of demonic chakra. I think Its Akatsuki. Let's check out. " and sped toward direction.

Jiraiya followed his apprentice hurriedly.

- A few minutes later -

" Look at the bitch Kakuzu. Or should I say 'pussy cat'. It's a shame I can't sacrifice her. Otherwise leader-sama will be mad. " Said a very odd man while rotating his scythe in his hand.

" Shut up Hidan. And we got company." Said now identified as Kakuzu. " Whoever it is come out it no use to hide."

" Well What we got here, Kakuzu & Hidan ,Immortal duo of shinobi world. " said Jiraiya and as per plan made on-fly by him. Naruto was hidden more stealthily of two.

" Well if it isn't Jiraiya the Toad Sage, What a great day first two tails and now a super bounty without any trouble. " said Kakuzu as he thought what a great loss it will be for Konoha.

" Aren't you getting excited as you already got me. I would suggest just leave two-tails and DIE " screamed Jiraiya and attacked Kakuzu head on with a big whirling ball of chakra.

**" ODAMA Rasengan "**

Kakuzu narrowly got out of harm's way. Hidan takes it as an opportunity to attack on Jiraiya's blind side.

Jiraiya just turned back and shoved Rasengan in Hidan's Torso.

"Well one down." He watched Hidan just getting out of crater created by attack. "Or I guess not. So you really are immortal, aren't you? "

"F***ing asshole! You motherf***er. That hurt like bitch!" Hidan roared.

Withdrawing his scythe, he charged at Jiraiya, when Sannin felt huge chakra from his side and leapt back and tossed a handful of shuriken at the missing-nin to shut him up., the bolt barely piercing his cloak and tearing off a handful of cloth.

"**Lightning release: Thunder bolt.**"

He avoided the rain of thunder and felt the displacement coming from his right side, forcing him to duck and dodge another arch of sharpened blade at Hidan.

Jiraiya disgusted as he saw Kakuzu's body began separated in masses of black threads with two masks on them.

The Tiger mask started gathering chakra in his mouth and fired a great mass of fire and other mask started gathering wind. They fired simultaneously at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya spitted mud on ground and lifted a huge wall of mud and stones.

**" Earth release: Earth wall " **as he saw wall cracking, he jumped in ground and got away from this annihilation.

He grabbed hidan's legs and pulled him inside the ground. "**Earth release: Head hunter Justu** Success"

As he jumped away from clearing. A huge detonation shook the earth. " Well Or should I say **Head hunter Annihilation combo**."

Hidan's head just landed at his feet.

"F***ing asshole! You motherf**ker. That hurt like hell. What are you doing you cock-sucker.!" Hidan sweared.

Jiraiya picked his head from ground ignoring his swearing and sealed it in a scroll.

"Well now I can say ONE DOWN. That was really easy I thought you guys were really S-ranked ones. "

Just as Kakuzu was about to stop Jiraiya from sealing Hidan's head, a blur shot from forest and kicked his head with a resonating force.

"I think I was clear when I said you won't be joining the fight." said Jiraiya with annoyance clearly in his voice.

"Yeah yeah I know but I never agreed. " said Naruto as he settled besides Jiraiya.

_'The kid has been missing for three years'._Kakuzu released one the mask that held his fire heart. It spouted threads and took a form of a bipedal…thing that couldn't be considered natural. _Better play it safe and take the Nibi and retreat, instead of being fighting two on one.'_

" So Kyuubi joined fight I think I have to grab the package and retreat." Kakuzu jumped toward prone body of two tailed Jinchuriki. Two masks from earlier fight again fired a huge gale of fire.

"**Fire release: Great Fireball jutsu." **

**"Wind release: Wind breakthrough**"

As Jiraiya and Naruto jumped out of harm's way, Kakuzu left with Jinchuriki's body.

Jiraiya was about to chase Kakuzu when Naruto started laughing.

" Have you lost your mind? What so funny ?" Jiraiya asked heatedly.

" How much time it will take for Kakuzu to realize he got duped ? " said Naruto with a legendary prankster's grin on his face.

" So you replaced her with **Shadow clone **but I don't think he wouldn't have noticed." Asked Jiraiya.

" Not just plane Shadow clone. It was a Kyuubi's powered Clone so he would have taken its demonic aura for Nibi jichuriki. " explained Naruto.

" Well I guess it worked." Beaming at his apprentice's genius. " So where's she ? "

=== Flashback End ===

" So we took her to checkpoint at Lightning country and handed her to Kumo ninjas. Don't be surprised if Raikage messages you regarding this and on Akatsuki matter. " explained Naruto.

" Ok so you two took down an Akatsuki guy named Hidan and saved kumo's jinchuriki by making a fool of another Akatsuki. Well anything else I'm missing? " asked Tsunade with surprisingly calm manner.

" I guess no… " as he was about to finish she nailed him with a punch.

" When someone say you should not interfere, you'll listen. Understood, UNDERSTOOD ? " said Tsunade with a frown on her face mixed with worry and anger at idiocy of his brother / son figure.

" Y-eah Crystal clear. " said Naruto as he entered through window again while disfigured one across the room poofed in smoke.

" Cheeky brat." Muttered Tsunade. " Ok I need a proper report in my office in a week. Get to training ground tomorrow at 8 am for evaluation. And .. "

" And what ? " asked Naruto.

" I was already informed of your arrival and your apartment was ransacked month after you left. So what was salvageable I saved from there and transferred it to your new address. Here your key and address as a combined birthday present for three years." as she handed him a set of keys and a piece of paper." And I missed you brat."

" Same here baa-chan. Thanks for Apartment. " He moves toward her chair and gives her a hug. She accepts it with a motherly smile on her face.

As she stepped away from Naruto. "Now get out of here before I punch you through wall."

Feeling out of place Sakura tries to leave when Naruto calls out. " Hello Sakura. "

Turning toward blond duo Sakura replies

" Hello Naruto, Welcome Back. Can I talk to you afterwards? Like when my shift ends. "

Naruto looked at the pink haired girl in confusion as he walked over to her for the talk.

Tsunade sensing rising of a long awaited apology called out " I think that's enough for today Sakura. You can leave now but be present tomorrow morning. And I think you should help this idiot find his apartment. "

" Ok Tsunade-sama." Quickly mouthing 'Thank you' toward her. She turns to Naruto and leads him towards exit.

After they were on road side out of Hokage tower she turns to him. " Naruto I know I don't deserve it but for its worth I'm Sorry. I won't give you any excuse or expect you to forgive me but I was misguided by my emotion and following events happened at that time. I thought you were getting powerful by Kyuubi's help and wanted to impress me. I thought your sudden rise in skill is what drove Sasuke away but I know that it was just misguided feelings nothing more. I'm really sorry. "

Sakura was nearing to cry her heart out for this mistake but Naruto put his hand on Sakura's shoulder and smiled. A true smile for getting back his teammate and friend. " Past is all need to be forgotten and forgiven. Thank you for returning to yourself Sakura-chan. I didn't know how I would have handled if I have lost you also. "

Sakura smiles at him and gives him a small bop on his head. "Idiot lets go find your new apartment. Give me address. "

He handed her paper. She read and surprisingly said "Wow it must be really nice because it's in district D of shinobi residential area. Let's go."

=== A few minutes later ===

"Well we are now we are in district D. It's says your apartment no is 301 so it will be there, I guess. " said Sakura with a thoughtful look.

As they neared Naruto sensed some chakra signatures inside his apartment. He stopped Sakura with a hand motion and said in standard Konoha sign language _'We got company. I can sense some chakra signatures from my apartment.' _

'_Understood._' Replied Sakura.

They progressed casually like without care for world but still very cautious. You know when your training for being Ninja you need to be cautious.

As Naruto opened the door, it was all dark inside. He tried to flip switches besides door for some light inside his apartment.

"**WELCOME BACK NARUTO** "

Naruto was stunned as he saw every member of Rookie-11 (without Sasuke of course). Before he can even reply he was tackled by a white horse.

'What white horse? Where does he came from? No wait that's no horse its Akamaru.'

Mused Naruto with surprised look on his face.

" Huh ! Hello ." said Naruto still stunned by warm welcome given by his friends.

"What? Just hello. After three years you came back and just hello. "said Kiba Inuzuka with his usual careless attitude. Kiba complained rather loudly as he stood with his team. Kiba Inuzuka was the clan heir of the Inuzuka clan, which were known for their using combination attacks with their ninja dogs and enhanced senses. Members of this clan were often joined by members of the Hyuga and Aburame Clans, in order to form powerful tracking teams. Kiba had been one of those people who stood on both sides of the fence when it came to Naruto, on one hand he had often made fun of the blond for his inadequacies, yet on the other he respected Naruto for the pranks he had been able to pull off. Like most members of his clan, Kiba was very brash and often got himself into trouble for jumping into things head first. However he was also very loyal, and had the same pack mentality that all members of his clan had.

" I think Akamaru broke him." Bemused Ino Yamanaka, the mind walker and Gossip Queen of Konoha.

She was the heir to the Yamanaka clan, like said ealier Ino was the definition of Gossip Queen of Konoha. Ino hadn't changed much since Sasuke's defection. She was a bit taller now and she had more meat on her. She had allowed her blonde hair to grow long again, though not to impress anyone this time. She still wore her purple combat dress and bandages. Her face was a little sharper, as some of her baby fat had faded away. She was also becoming _healthy_ in certain areas as well. She was on her way to becoming a very voluptuous woman.

"Well at least he's no more Kill me orange. Troublesome blonds." Said Shikamaru taking his head up from sofa. Shikimaru Nara was the heir to the Nara clan, like other people from said clan Shikimaru was the definition of lazy genius. It was nearly impossible to get him to do anything, the only people who could make him stop his cloud watching were his mother, Ino, Temari and Tsunade.

"Wow Thanks Mr oh-so-lazy Obvious." Said Tenten , Weapon mistress of Konoha.

"Thanks guys." Said Naruto still in daze for warm welcome.

"Don't worry. It was all planned by Tsunade-sama. When she got messenger from Jiraiya for your exact arrival, she thought a welcome party would be nice & we got our gathering of Konoha 11 is just a bonus."

"So Naruto, How was your training trip with Jiraiya-sama. " Said Ino with a spark in her eyes which send shivers in Naruto's spine.

"Will you stop interrogating him? I think we can all have fun over some drink. And Lee, No Sake for you." Said Tenten.

"Mmn…You look good in that outfit." Said Ino." Oh what's with the mature act? You think I'd buy that for a second."

"Oh Its nothing just this is all so sudden. And thanks for compliment. " said Naruto with small blush.

"Holy shit Lee, those eye brows are taking over your face man. Are they really alive? I think I saw it moving for a second."

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND, YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE STILL BURNING HIGH. LETS HAVE A SPAR TO FUEL OUR FLAME OF YOUTH….." started Lee but before he could continue Sakura made her presence known and gave a sharp blow on his head.

Rock Lee was one of Konoha's foremost taijutsu experts, with the only people being able to keep up with him being his sensei Maito Gai and team mate Neji Hyuga. Lee had been one of the few people who had truly respected Naruto, having understood what it was like to be made fun of for being the dead last. He was dead last of his class due to his inability to use chakra. But he still perused path of shinobi with only taijutsu.

"Will you stop yelling and shut up?" Said Sakura with an irritation clear on her face.

"Hey Neji what's that bruise on your cheek, did you get into a fight?" asked Naruto.

Neji mumbled something about pain-in-ass teammates. "No its nothing. Just some bruises over spar… "

" Or more specifically you were trying to eat before party started." Butted Tenten.

"Hey, Hinata it's good to see you again... your looking…..beautiful." Naruto was stunned what a change from meek, weird girl to a beautiful.. scratch that hot young woman.

"Hi Naru-naruto-ku-kun." Stammered Hinata trying not to pass out. Hinata Hyuga was the heiress to the Hyuga clan, she was a very shy and soft spoken girl. Most considered her to be the anti-Hyuga, as she was everything they were not, or as Kiba put it 'she did not have a large stick up her ass'. It had been well known that she had a Konoha sized crush on Naruto, during their time at the academy Hinata had memorized where the blond would be and what times he would be there. She would often follow Naruto where ever he went, and was always watching him from the shadows.

As Naruto greeted them all, he came to the realization that you never realize how much you miss someone until they come back home. It's the subtle differences that get you, the longer hair, and the few more inches in height, and the slightly thinner face. All these changes happened without you; you completely missed out on it. This was time you would never get back with that person. They've changed some, and you can't help but wonder if they're still as important to each other as you once were or feeling has increased in leaps and bound.

"Who are you again?" Naruto asked thoughtfully when he looked at young man with head to toe in weird cloak and sun-glasses." SHINO, Ah I'm just kidding Shino…..Come on it was just a joke!"

"You remembered everyone except me. You even recognized Hinata and all but not me …" Sulked Shino. Shino Aburame was the heir to the Aburame Clan, a clan that was known for the Kikochu bugs that they carried inside of them and used in battle. Shino had been one of the few people who not only never made fun of Naruto during the academy, but also held some respect for the blond shinobi. But he can be odd sometimes… scratch that many times.

'He's sulking … again.' That was thought passed over everyone's mind.

"You haven't changed at all!" said Chouji with big smile on his face. Chouji could be considered one of the few friends Naruto had really had at the academy, or at least one of the few people who never made fun of him. Due to members of the Akamichi clan all having larger than average bodies for their jutsu, Chouji had been teased for it. During one of those times Naruto had happened to spot this, and despite not knowing Chouji stood up for him. While they had not done much after school, Naruto had occasionally joined him and Shikimaru a few times to do cloud watching.

"Ah Chouji" he sighed. "You still are same as ever."

"Welcome back," said Shikamaru managed to say.

He exhaled and released me. "Yeah it's good to be back."

=== Somewhere Unknown ===

Several cloaked astral-figures gathered in front of a statue, and a voice rang through the air.

"The nine-tails has appeared…" the leader's voice echoed. "Now, we no longer need to hold back on the retrievals… Sasori, Diedara you two shall start by retrieving the Ichibi."

Pain's projection looked at the empty spot, indicating someone was missing. Kakuzu sighed and faced up to it. "We didn't get the Nibi and I'm short a partner…again…"

"I thought you said you couldn't kill him? And how he died." Sasori mused.

"It was Jiraiya the Sannin. He interfered the fight I thought we can take on him and have a huge bounty for organization. But Kyuubi interfered and he replaced it with a demonic clone so I couldn't figure out till it was too late. " Kakuzu said, gaining the attention of the others. "The fox container interfered."

"What?" Deidara's projection sported a grin. "I thought he was an idiot ge-nin with no talent. And you're telling that a genin managed to outsmart you. Ha ha ha…. What a joke!"

"He just popped up out of nowhere and forced me to retreat. I think we should watch out for him because I couldn't sense him till he was on me."

"Aw, so Kyuubi is not all bark but bite also. Wow I never thought he would take his trip this seriously." Kisame said mockingly…they think. "More fun for us, right Itachi?"

Readjusting Samehada on his back, Kisame grinned at the prospect of fighting a strong enemy.

Itachi did not even bother to look at Kisame as he spoke, using the same emotionless tone he always did. "I think we should start gathering more data on Naruto because I think if not he will be a bigger throne in plan than Jiraiya."

"I think our database on containers are outdated if he managed to outsmart Kakuzu. I still thought he was an idiot."Kisame shrugged.

Kakuzu corrected. "Kid's gotten better skilled. I'm gonna enjoy when tear him apart."

"It would seem so," Pain added in. "We'll need to devote more information gathering into what they're capable of and where they were for three years. Kakuzu, you will start collecting bounty for organization but be discreet about it. We don't want elemental nations coming for us, till we're ready for it."

"Regardless…" Pain grabbed their attention. "Deidara and Sasori, how long until you can retrieve Ichibi?"

"I think a week would be enough. But we need to be wary since this setback." Mused Sasori.

"Good. Itachi and Kisame, head after the Gobi & Nanabi since Kakuzu will be busy with bounty hunting. We will be avoiding Nibi and Hachibi for now since Raikage will be on uproar for this incident so continue with other target. If someone encounters Kyuubi, Capture immediately. We can't leave it free for long. Be sure to spread counter-intelligence on our movement. I think Jiraiya will be wary of our scheme. "Pain vanished, along with the rest.

AN: Wow 5K words reached first time than other two.

Don't worry guys all updates on Naruto's training will be in flashbacks.

I think it will be Naruto*hinata or you guy can decide if it need to be harem.


	4. Chapter 4 Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Previously

_"Good. Itachi and Kisame, head after the Gobi & Nanabi since Kakuzu will be busy with bounty hunting. We will be avoiding Nibi and Hachibi for now since Raikage will be on uproar for this incident so continue with other target. If someone encounters Kyuubi, Capture immediately. We can't leave it free for long. Be sure to spread counter-intelligence on our movement. I think Jiraiya will be wary of our scheme. "Pain vanished, along with the rest._

**Chapter 3: Confessions**

As the party was progressing, everybody took their part of drink. They all sat around coach and started discussing how three years progressed for each of them.

"Man, you're still troublesome, you know that." Mused Shikamaru.

"So, you all guys got promoted. I guess. I mean it's been three years already. You guys really don't look like some Ge-nin." "Asked Naruto.

"Yeah, Neji and Shino were just promoted to Jo-nin. I think Neji's going to try for ANBU. Lee and Tenten were promoted to Special Jo-nin in field of Taijutsu and Weapon Mastery. Others are chu-nin... "Said Ino with excitement till she came to end of sentence."except Hinata and you. "

Everyone but Naruto was able to catch pang of regret and failure on Hyuuga heiress's beautiful face.

"Don't worry Hinata. This time we will kick everyone's asses, and then Tsunade-baa-chan will be forced to give us promotion. "

Cheerful voice was all needed to bring her out of her self-doubts.

She gives him a small smile and nods her head in agreement. 'I will try my best if I was paired with you for exam. I won't disappoint you... Or at least try.'

"Hai."

Others were thankful that Hinata was showing some confidence for once. After her blond crush left Konoha, she was still training rigorously for his approval but her confidence in herself was fading. She had power to breakthrough Jo-nin but she couldn't build courage to hurt someone she cared about. These were qualities that were still holding her back.

In previous years exam at Suna she was facing Ino in first match in finals.

She managed to give her a tough time but still couldn't deliver knockout blow and Ino managed to turn tables by her signature skill 'Mind transfer jutsu' and made her forfeit match.

Six months after exams were held in Kumo so she needed to sit that one out. As relations with Cloud Nation were still non-friendly but non aggressive treaty but they say' Precaution is better than cure'.

So Tsunade made her drop for the exams.

"So, Naruto I heard you were in Pricess Koyuki's film and that last kiss part was so romantic. I never thought you would look so hot even while you were looking shocked for that part. I never thought you would score that big." said Ino trying to change the topic that everyone wishing to avoid.

"Well we're hired by her manager Sandayu Asuma for her protection as they were in hurry to go for snow country and couldn't contact any major hidden village for escort mission.

Jiraiya-sensei got wind of it by his contact. So we agreed to take this mission as you know how he becomes when there is a chance to write on some smut on some beauty. So he agreed it as a training mission for me.

At first she was bitching about not returning to snow country and often she ran to avoid going to that place. But we I mean me and Jiraiya-sensei were able breakthrogh her shell and made her see truth. Then we defeated her uncle Doto who had assassinated Daiymo to rule said country, that Daiymo was Koyuki's father and then she was crowned Daiymo of former snow country and renamed it spring country. "Explained Naruto. " I didn't even know that old man director filmed it. And last kiss was just a thank you from her. "

_'And not to mention she confessed me her love but that is beside the point_.'

thought Naruto with a smile coming on his face.

=== Flashback ===

After the battle, Naruto was strolling in balcony outside his room in Daiymo castle. After all if you were Daiymo's friend then it has it perks. He sat in balcony and looked at the stars in this cool night.

_'It's really is a heaven. It looks so peaceful and exciting at same time. Earth has taken a snow-white blanket on herself and winds are playing a lullaby for earth and animals, Night is itself is bathing in coolness of moon and stars. Never really thought for change that it will be so good... Well at least now people of Spring country can live in peace with Doto gone. This reminds me how we have freed Wave country from Gato. I should give a visit to Tsunami, old man Tazuna and Inari…_'

Just then he heard a knock on door. He opened the door to see Koyuki standing in front of him in her pristine night gown.

Naruto might have been an idiot but was still respectful of female figures. He stepped aside and led Koyuki inside and shut the doors behind.

Koyuki arrived inside and sits next to where Naruto sat before.

Koyuki said "What's up Naruto? Why are you still up?"

"It's nothing really Koyuki, I am just staring at the stars. But if I may be so rude I can ask you same question."

Koyuki blushes slightly in embarrassment about whole situation.

"What did you need me for, Koyuki-hime?"Asked Naruto with a small mocking bow to Koyuki.

She let her blush fade and frowned slightly. Naruto was about to apologize when she spoke up.

"Please do not be so formal Naruto-kun."

He gave her a smile before nodding his assent.

Her smile returned as she motioned for him to sit next to her. He slowly walked to the bed before sitting on the edge like she was and noticed how soft the bed felt.

_'She's looking very beautiful in that gown. How will it feel like to touch this angel? Really am I even worthy to touch this goddess of beauty and grace on earth._'

He quickly crushed that line of thought.

It would not due for him to lose control of his mask and start angsting to the level only normally accomplishable by an Uchiha.

Once he was seated, she took a deep breath to steady her nerves before beginning.

"There are a few reasons why I came in the first place. The first of which is I want to thank you. Please don't stop me" She quickly moved over to Naruto before grabbing his cheeks softly and leaning in and planting a soft kiss on his lips.

Naruto sat there stunned as a princess gave him his first kissed well second but he had firmly pushed back Sasuke and his accidental kiss to the deepest part of his mind and put it under lock and key a long time ago.

After a few seconds, he started to respond which made Koyuki unexpectedly groan in appreciation as those feeling she had gotten earlier seemed to come back even stronger.

A minute later they stopped and Naruto's mind tried to catch up with the situation.

An heiress to a royal clan in Spring country had just kissed him.

Did I mentioned she's really hot exotic beauty like white camellia in snow and her body's like a most desirable thing made on this earth?

When he finally did, he had a few questions but he choose the one he felt needed to be answered the most.

"Why?"

She gave him a smile before speaking.

"First, I wanted to thank you for all you did for me properly. You were the reason I was able to break the cowardliness in myself and come through it to take the job that was given to me by none other than my father. I didn't know how he must have felt to see me in that state but he would see difference now. I will make him proud."

"You know I think he would be proud of you now as you are not only taking this as burden but responsibility for the welfare of this country. I know a person which has lost her will to live. She was drinking herself and gambling herself to oblivion. Now she knows what it is to love again not due to some miracle. No, she was forgetting that in her condition she was hurting her only precious person by being in this sorrow. I don't know how its feel to have parents and their love but I know how it feels to lose someone precious to you. When Sandaime-sama passed away, for the first time in my life I felt a void in my heart. I felt how it hurts when we lose some one but now that you're not dwelling on your past. So … "Naruto gave her a look that basically said that he know something's missing.

"What was the other reason?"

She blushed slightly before responding.

"I feel safe around you. You're the first person that I feel safe around since father was killed."

Naruto slowly nodded his head as he took what she said in but what she said next threw him for a loop.

"And since you helped me, I wanted to do something to help you and I kind of hoped you would let me help you with your problems."

When she finished she looked away and Naruto was still trying to register what she had said when she spoke again.

She took a small inhale to calm her nerves and to control her raging emotions.

"Before I met you I felt as if I was alone and no one knew what I was going through but, you showed up and slowly started to chip away at the icy exterior I put up and eventually you broke through and let me know what it was like to care for something again."

Naruto was off in his own world as he listened to her talk.

He had always felt that he was alone and that no one else could understand what was going on.

_'She's just like me. She was just running away from her problems same as baa-chan_.'

He commented in his own mind as he sat stone stiff with tears leaking down his eyes.

"And I want to say I really love you. I thought it would be best to confront you about this. I don't want others to involve in this situation, because if I would have send marriage proposal to your Hokage. Politics would have forced your hands. But I want your response on this. "

He was stunned to say anything.' _This eternal sacred beauty was confessing her love for him and possibly asking to marry her_.'

He thought about whole situation and said."Koyuki-hime I don't know if I really deserve you. You're princess of this country and I am a village pariah. I really like you but I can't really accept your offer."

"It's ok Naruto-kun. If you don't love me it's your choice. Maybe you deserve someone better..."

"You're taking it wrong way. Koyuki-hime, I am something people chose to avoid. When I was born, Kyuubi attacked our home village. It was wreaking havoc until Yondaime-sama sealed it away in a new born child. I was that child. I am a demon container. I don't deserve you. I may like you but I don't want to get you hurt as an organization is on move to kill me and take the demon for their purpose. I don't know what I'd do if anything happens to you. I …"

"Thank you for telling me truth of situation but my feeling are toward you and they don't differ from original even if you are a demon container. I don't know what others see you but I see you as someone I want to be love of my life. So if you accept my offer. I'll be waiting. But I need to shut up council for their political suitors so please I'll be waiting till next month before council takes over the decision."

With that said that she left and Naruto was left with some conflicting feelings and decisions.

=== Flashback ends ===

"Earth to Naruto. Helloooooo…."

He snapped his attention toward laughing Kiba and blushed in embarrassment.

"What.. having naughty thoughts about some princess?! Ha ha ha ha...".

Kiba tried to continue before he got a firm & solid punch on his face by none other Sakura.

"Will you stop being idiot? … at least for once."

At least that has given enough time and distraction for Naruto that his blush was unnoticed except a pale eyed princess._ 'You don't know Kiba, you don't know_.'

Naruto's apartment room was plain but large than his last one. But it was designed with some effective but moderately expensive artifact. It was three bedroom a small one and two other large one with their separate bathroom with a large living room and kitchen. 'Well at least it's more than my previous one. And clean too…'

So as time was passed on guys decided to crash in living room and small bedroom. Girls got bigger one for night. Almost everyone was loaded in Sake. Like Kiba, Ino and Choji were rolling on their feet. Almost everyone except the blond owner and a pale eyed princess.

-sometime in night-

Hinata was enjoying night sky outside the apartment on its roof.

She really was enjoying this scene.

A long, sad sigh escaped her as she looked up at the bright moon, not noticing the sound of foot steps behind her. Hinata almost jumped out of her skin when she heard a familiar voice behind her say, "Hey Hinata-chan, I didn't think anyone would be here this late?"

Hinata glanced over her shoulder, her pale eyes meeting crystal blue ones, and a dark crimson eclipsed her cheeks. She nervously replied, "N-Naruto-kun, what are y-you doing here?"

"I come out here every so often to just clear my head and think." Naruto said as he sat down beside Hinata and looked out over the lake. Hinata stared at the blond, her eyes tracing each whisker mark on his cheek and looked deeply into those beautiful eyes of his. The girl's heart began to beat against her chest hard. All she wanted to do was reach over, place her hands on top of his, and kiss him with all the passion and feeling she could muster up. Unfortunately, she was too much of a coward to act so drastically like that.

"What about you? Why are you here Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow as he saw the utter sadness painted onto her otherwise beautiful face.

"I-I was just thinking about something," Hinata answered somberly.

"Oh, would you mind telling me what that something is?"

"Umm...it's more of someone than something."

"Ah, okay, so continue."

Hinata nodded slightly, "I think I l-love him."

"Well, have you told him that yet?" Naruto inquired.

She shook her head and looked down. 'Why couldn't I just tell him her feelings? It would be ten times better than keeping everything inside, but she just couldn't do that. What if he rejected her and broke her heart?

What if he has already seeing someone?

Hinata would much rather keep everything inside that risk the chance of being hurt by his rejection.

"Hinata, you have to tell him. If you keep it bottled up, nothing will happen and you could lose your chance. First thing I was trained to ease my mind and talk things withi someone I could trust. These bottled feeling can be really harmful for someones mind. If you're feeling for someone you should come out and say it. It might be hard and he could reject you, but it is better to just tell him and get it over with. At least you won't feel like why you never said something till it was too late." Naruto said with the big, warm smile that he was famous for and placed his hand on top of hers. He gave her a slight squeeze and continued to look at starry sky

The Hyuuga girl's heart felt like it was about to burst out of her chest. He was right and she knew it, but she was still scared as hell. With a deep calming breath, Hinata placed her free hand on Naruto's tan cheek and with all the courage she could gather, she looked into Naruto's now wide eyes and said, "N-Naruto-kun, I...I love you. I always have."

Naruto, who was now flabbergasted and his own shade of red on his cheeks. After a moment to collect himself, Naruto said, "I-I don't know what to say."

"I-It's okay, I know you don't love me, but like you said, I had to confess sooner or later."

"It's not that I don't love you; it's just that I don't know you very well" Naruto replied with a smile. "Neither you or I know about each other. I want you to know something about me. You know about how Yondaime-sama defeated Kyuubi. Well It wasn't whole truth. He couldn't kill it as it was not possible so he did next best thing possible. He sealed it in a newborn whose chakra coils weren't developed to make sure child and Konoha were both safe. That child was me. I am container of Kyuubi. You know that's reason I am a village pariah and you're a princess. Well it not something people will approve of."

She closed her eyes and listened to his heart beat as a warm smile spread across her face." I always knew you were special. I have always followed you after academy. I have seen how villagers have treated you but you never gave up for their acknowledgement. You never became the very thing sealed in you. It was all you a kind-spirited, forgiving figure which drove through the obstacles to reach his goal. That's thing I like about you and love you for it. It doesn't matter how people think for this matter. But I want your reply for this."

"I will give you a chance to rethink about this and know this that I may be already seeing someone. So you might have to rethink. I don't want your reply now but know this that dark times are approaching on the horizon and it really won't be pretty. You might want to prepare for that. "

"I won't have to rethink about this. I would share you if it means to be with you."

"Good night, Hinata-chan."

"Good night, Naruto-kun."

With that they parted their ways to break in for night.

=== At dawn in Sunagakure ===

In Wind Country, at Sunagakure, Desert winds were blowing it tune. Then whole desert was shocked by the tremor occurring nearby. The Kazekage was having the battle of his life in the sky with the Akatsuki member known as Deidara. Diedara, The mad bomber of Iwagakure, S-ranked missing-nin for assassinating Nidaime Tsuchikage. Well Diedara was at least enjoying this fight to extent. Deidara kept creating his mini bird bombs and was raining them down on Gaara.

While Gaara's sand was quickly blocking each one of them.

Gaara was getting annoyed so he outstretched his arms and called forth a monumental cloud of sand that was nearly as big as the village itself. The sand then raced forward trying to ensnare Deidara. He was wide eyed in shock at the giant mound coming at him. He quickly took off in the opposite direction while riding on his clay bird. The sand chasing after the clay user seemed to have a mind of its own and seemed to take the form of several arms all reaching for Deidara as he continued to duck and weave.

Deidara was getting pissed off '_Damn this stupid sand. I have to figure something out fast or I'm finished._' After thinking for a moment, he had an idea. '_Let's see if you are a true village ruler or not, see if you will stop coming after me to save the ones you are sworn to protect_.' With that he quickly rummaged through his clay bag and pulled out an odd looking piece of explosive clay. Then after doing a few hand signs the figure grew to be twice the size of Deidara himself falling to the ground in the process, headed straight for the village. '_Now let's see one of my most prized artistic pieces in action hmmm_.' Gaara quickly stopped his assault on Deidara and turned his attention to the giant explosive that fell toward his village. Just then an explosion occurred that could be seen from miles away.

Once the intense light died down and the smoke cleared, Deidara looked down on the scene. The village…had been spared. '_What on earth. I never thought he'd actually manage to stop it_. _Where in the hell he got that much sand from. I never thought it would be possible for him to stop a C6 level bomb to detonate… never mind at least now he would be out of fight. _'

Gaara had managed to get his sand under the clay bomb just in time to absorb the impact making it harmless for all the onlookers below. Whatever it might have been look like but it really had taken its toll on him. With some control Gaara pushed the sand platform to move away from village.

"Yay Kazekage-sama saved us all!" The crowd erupted. However their victory was short lived, as the group saw Gaara's sand that was holding him up disperse and his unconscious form began to fall to the earth. His brother Kankuro looked on in horror. "He must have used up the rest of his chakra saving the village from that giant bomb thing. Now what will we do?" Gaara's fall was quickly halted as the clay bird Deidara was riding extended its tail and wrapped around the limp Kazekage caring him away.

This was just the thing needed to make all shinobi to break from their musing to the situation. As after Kazekage, Kankuro was second in command. He took situation in his hand and started assembling troops for retaliation.

"Baki-sensei you are in charge till Kazekage arrives. Report to Konoha, we might need their help in this. I'm going to follow these goons. Send reinforcement as soon as possible." Ordered Kankuro as he jumped from the roof to follow his brother. _'Hang on Gaara I'm coming.'_

=== Next morning ===

After a great sake party it always feels great but that same can't be said for morning. There are lots of problems such as….

"Damn my head hurts. What the hell happened last night?" asked Kiba.

"Your troublesome Kiba. Can't you be less intoxicated for once? You drank three bottles straight. I think you should compete with Godaime every now and then. "Said Shikamaru.

"So where's everyone?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean You don't know? I thought everyone was in here last night. "

"Yeah, after that Lee, Neji and Tenten left for the mission early in morning, and rest are in the hall."

"So why are you here? I thought you would be there."

"I was sleeping until you decided to shout, troublesome blonds."

"Oi I think we should join them."

"…"

"Let's go you lazy ass."

_-In the hall-_

"Hey Sakura, can you help me? I got this damn headache." Asked Kiba as he strolled in hall … dragging a half sleepy pineapple head.

"Get in line. I am already tending to Ino. I should charge you guys for this. You won't ever listen to logic and start drinking like some pig. " said Sakura while tending to Ino who was half sleep and half awake.

"Wow, something nice cooking in kitchen. I think I should check out as I am really hungry." said Choji while drooling at prospect of free food.

"I fixed some breakfast for you guys." Called Naruto as he exited from kitchen with a large plate of breakfast. You know some stew with beacon-egg.

"I never thought you cooked anything other than ramen." Said Ino slowly getting on her feet.

"What you didn't think all I ate was ramen, did you?" Joked Naruto trying to give his best look for this.

Everyone just stared at him with a glare that just said. '_Yes we really think all you eat is always Ramen.'_

Naruto just huffed and grumbled something about ungrateful bastards.

"Well I think it's really good. Hey someone saw Hinata. Where's she?"

"She's doing some cinnamon rolls for you guys and she really helped to make these breakfast." explained Naruto.

After everyone including Hinata ate their breakfast they started to leave for their destination.

"What are you guys are doing this afternoon? If you guys have time come for evaluation test of mine. Baachan said she wants to test me for accessing my level."

Said Naruto.

"My team's taking break today so why not. We'll be there. " Kiba replied with his usual over enthusiastic nature. Shino and Hinata gave a nod in confirmation.

"I think I would watch clouds as its break for us…" after receiving a glare from Ino."On second thought We might be there. Troublesome blonds. "

Said Nara heir still receiving a punch for his comment.

Ino and choji followed with a nod.

"See you guys at ground 7 at noon."

"yeah."

AN:

That's it for today. Well don't know if its good or bad so review and make some encouragement for me.

I just finished with homecoming.

No longs AN will be from now on. Pairings are still on poll. A small harem is on the go.

And girls are ….

Secret. So guess yourself.

Shock your life

Ja ne.


End file.
